It can be difficult to synchronize widely distributed ground clocks. Scientists typically measure the position in space between two ground stations using some variation of the Einstein synchronization protocol, where signals are exchanged between the ground stations to determine the relative synchronization offsets. These methods are in general impractical and prone to errors due to the absence of line of sight between distant ground stations, and due to atmospheric and fiber noise in the communication links.